All Halliwell's Eve
by charming writer
Summary: In this third story the Triad order Cole to go back through time to stop a powerful witch been born finding out about this the Elders send the charmed ones there Melissa gets accidently court up in the vortex Darryl finds out about Leo and part of Melissa


**All Halliwell's Eve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions except for Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal.**

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together all the charmed characters including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Triad Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who works for the Triad I'll be using spells from the show and some I've created myself in these stories they'll be a little different but have the same effect and better sounding.**

**Extra Note:  This is the same as All Halliwell's Eve except for a few added or changed scenes and a major story breaker.**

_Episode Three_

Halliwell Manor Hallway Sunday thirty First October Nineteen Ninety Nine

_Phoebe dressed as Elvira mistress of the dark checks her makeup in a compact mirror she's wearing a black dress and a black wig Prue and Andy walk downstairs Prue's wearing a black dress and a long black wig with butterflies pinned in them Andy's a cowboy wearing Stetson shoes clothes and real side arms Piper and Melissa in Lara Croft and Glenda the good witch from the Wizard Of Oz Halloween costumes walk in holding two candy bowls which they place on the table opposite Melissa looks like Lara temporary dyed brown French plated hair from roots to just above her breasts short cut green vest brown hipsters with two gun belts strapped either side holding toy pistols brown hiking boots and white socks whilst Piper wears a blonde wig and pink fluffy dress._

Melissa: Look Piper all I'm saying is don't you think it's a bit too early going out with someone else so soon after Leo?

Piper: No I don't Dan's a great guy we've been dating a week now anyway me and Leo weren't going anywhere so it was better getting out before the going got too tough.

Melissa: But he's still your white lighter.

Piper: And I'll have to get used to that what's with the fascination on Leo anyway it's not like you've got anything to do with him.

_Looking a bit uneasy Melissa answers her._

Melissa: I'm just concerned that's all is Dan the right guy to be dating? He doesn't know your secret like Leo does and he understands you Dan might not be able to if he fought out the truth.

Piper: Andy knows we're witches and dates Prue.

Andy: Oh thank you.

Melissa: That's different he's known you longer and has had time getting used to it.

Piper: Can we change the subject now and deal with Halloween like the fact I was supposed to meet Dan at the club half an hour ago.

Prue: (To Piper) so what are you then sis a good witch or a bad witch?

Piper: I'm a very good witch.

Phoebe: And you picked a role model that wears lots and lots of pink?

Piper: Yes.

Melissa: Hey Glenda helped protect innocents didn't she?

Piper: Yes from now on I'm goanna be a very good witch.

Prue: You had the answer all along? That's not help that's mind games.

Piper: I'm not goanna let you spoil my new attitude I'm goanna celebrate the witch's holiday with enthusiasm.

Phoebe: The problem is you never really know what you're celebrating when you celebrate Halloween.

Melissa: Your celebrating the witches holiday the day where magic's at its strongest.

Prue: Hey how do you know that?

Melissa: Because it's my job to know Prue.

Piper: Details people where's Darryl?

Andy: In the kitchen on the phone to Shelia.

_They all head for the kitchen but stop when Phoebe holding up a cardboard cut out starts talking._

Phoebe: Hooked nosed hags riding on broom stick's that's what we're celebrating personally I am offended by the representation of witches in popular culture.

Piper: Right which is why you're dressed as the mistress of the dark?

Phoebe: Excuse me this costume happens to be a protest statement thank you.

Prue: I'm so impressed you can make a protest statement and show cleavage at the same time.

Andy: Um isn't Mel the one with all the cleavage going on since she's the one wearing less?

_Prue looks at her._

Prue: Oh you're right yeah-sorry sis.

Piper: Alright people let's go.

_They all walk into the kitchen._

Halliwell Manor Kitchen

_Darryl's talking on the phone to his wife Shelia he is wearing his police academy uniform everyone walks in._

Piper: Okay put the phone down Inspector and nobody gets hurt.

Darryl: (Into the phone) I've gotta go sweetie give your folks my love I miss you guys.

_He hangs up._

PhoebeNice costume.

_Piper scoops some popcorn into a bowl._

Darryl: Thanks it's from my rookie day's still fits wow Mel you look hot.

_He sees Melissa in her costume._

Melissa: Hey what's with the people staring at me all the time? Go look at Phoebe or something.

Phoebe: Hello you're the one with the tight body and big boobs.

Melissa: I like working out okay what's wrong with that in the meantime you and me Darryl should stick together since we're dateless.

Piper: He's not dateless he's married you're dateless because you go out with no one.

Melissa: Encase you'd forgotten Piper I've far more pressing matters to deal with like helping you three vanquish the source.

_She takes some popcorn and puts it in her mouth._

Prue: Yeah let's hope he doesn't see the popcorn and caramel in your teeth.

_Melissa picks her teeth with her fingernail. _

Piper: Alright people let's go everyone grab something.

_They all grab plates of food._

Phoebe: We can't leave we've gotta wait for Cole.

Darryl: Cole Turner? The ADA you're dating him?

Phoebe: Not really I sort of invited him along with us it wasn't set in stone or anything so something must've come up.

The Triad's Lair

Triad 1: We grow impatient Belthazor so does the source you've had ample time to find and kill the Halliwell's descendant yet nothings happened.

Cole: I'm getting closer to Phoebe I just need more time.

Triad 2: Time is something you don't have much longer that's why we're intervening helping as you'd call it.

Cole: How?

Triad 3: Today you know already is Halloween the day where all magic can be tapped into good or evil we plan on using that to send you back to the past to change the future.

Cole: When?

Triad 1: October thirty first sixteen seventy the day the charmed one's ancestor Melinda Warren was born you will find the mother kidnap and kill her before the babies born then return to us soon afterwards do that and the Haliwell's existence along with their descendants will be extinct.

Cole: (Laughing) if you expect me to go back to the past and kill Melinda Warren's mother without alerting the Elders you're dreaming.

Triad 2: Even if they do send the charmed ones or other witches to stop you it won't matter their powers will be useless in the past yours however won't.

Prescott Street

_Outside in the street children are trick or treating two Grimlock's walk past a kid he runs after them._

Kid: Hey dudes cool costumes.

_The Grimlock holds out his hand and a blue swirling light surrounds the kid's eyes Cole shimmers in behind some bushes and comes out._

Cole: What the hell you doing?

Grimlock One: Belthazor?

Cole: Ah-ah I use the name Cole here let him go.

_He does so and the kid runs off._

Grimlock Two: We don't need him to get the charmed ones.

Cole: My next question didn't them get you already a year ago?

Grimlock One: They did but its Halloween when the veil between worlds is thin when the demon's that knows how to can return and seek their revenge.

Cole: That's why I've a different plan for the witches and their descendant one that doesn't include you one devised by the triad and the source.

Grimlock Two: We don't answer to anyone anymore we're dead.

Cole: There's dead and there's dead fine I'll just move up my timetable.

_Cole shimmers out._

Grimlock One: I always hated that demon.

Grimlock Two: Nice costume though.

Halliwell Manor Hallway 

_Prue Piper and Phoebe walk into the hallway._

Prue: Ooh wait I want a picture of all of us but first I need my broomstick.

Phoebe:Ohcliché!

_Prue goes into the other room the doorbell rings._

Piper: Come on guys hurry up.

_Phoebe answers the door the Grimlock's are standing there._

Grimlock One:Trick or treat?

Phoebe:That's so weird they look just like the Grim—whoa!

_Phoebe and Piper run but stop when the Grimlocks start to strangle them._

Halliwell Manor Kitchen

_Melissa hears the Elders jingling her._

Melissa: Uh-oh.

Darryl: Uh-oh, uh-oh what?

Melissa: (Worried) something's wrong Prue? Phoebe? Piper?

_She Darryl and Andy run into the lounge but meet Leo at the kitchen door that orbs in front._

Darryl: (Shocked) Dear god.

Andy: Okay Darryl calms down Leo what you doing here?

Leo: The Elder's called me something's wrong.

Melissa: With Prue Phoebe and Piper we know.

_Hearing the commotion they continue onto the hallway Prue runs in._

Prue: Oh!

_She uses her power and the Grimlock's fly into the lounge._

Melissa: (Concerned) you guys okay?

Phoebe: I think so hey didn't we vanquish them already?

Piper: Last year yeah Leo what the hells you doing here?

Leo: I came here to warn you.

Prue: Warn us what about?

_A vortex opens up behind them._

Melissa: About that.

_The gang turn round seeing what it is._

Darryl: Oh, Oh.

_The Grimlock's come back into the foyer._

Phoebe: Oh look out.

_Piper freezes them._

Piper: Leo what the hells going on?

_Prue Phoebe and Piper start getting sucked into the vortex Phoebe grabs onto Melissa instinctively and sucks her in as well it closes and their wigs fall to the ground._

Andy: (Worried) Prue.

Leo:Wait! They don't know what's happening.

Darryl:This isn't good right?

OPENING CREDITS 

_I am the Son and the Heir_

_I am Human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING 

PRUDENCE DONNA HALLIWELL

PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEO WYATT

ANDY TRUDEAU

COLE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

DAN GORDON

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING 

GRIMLOCKS

EVA

RUTH COBB

CHARLOTTE WARREN

SALLY

WITCH HUNTERS

MICAH

GUEST MUSIC STARS SNAKE RIVER CONSPIRACY Virginia Sixteen Seventy 

_The vortex opens in a field Prue Phoebe Piper and Melissa appear they're standing by a witch's altar_.

Prue: Is everybody okay?

Phoebe: Too soon to tell.

Piper:Did the grimlocks do this?

Melissa: No the Elders did though I didn't quite fully get the gist of what they said before Phoebe pulled me in.

Phoebe: (Sarcastic) Oh thanks.

Prue: Alright this sort of looks likes an altar.

Piper:A witch's altar what's going on? Mel what did they tell you exactly?

Melissa: From the little I got something about you three going back through time saving someone.

_About ten to fifteen witch hunters on horses and foot run towards them._

Man One: There they are!

Man Two: Kill the witches!

Phoebe:Oh you had to ask.

Piper: Not good, not good orb us out Mel.

Melissa: I can't.

Prue: What do you mean you can't?

Melissa: I don't have my powers.

Phoebe: (Shocked) What?

_One of the witch hunter's aims a rifle at them. _

Prue: Okay let's get out of here.

_They run into the bushes._

Piper: You mean flee! We're not in Kansas anymore.

Man Three: Come on!

_Prue Phoebe Piper and Melissa hide behind a bush watching the witch hunter's search around for them._

Piper: Okay please don't tell me they're who I think they are.

Prue: Witch hunter's yes which means we've time travelled.

Melissa: I told you that earlier.

Phoebe: Oh but you forgot to mention the fact you don't have your powers what sort of white lighter doesn't have their powers in other timelines I mean you have them in ours.

Melissa: Only because a friend of mine cast a spell so I could travel back and keep me my powers at the same time.

Prue: Alright people we can talk about this later right now lets worry about the other thing I'd say from what they're wearing it looks to be what sixteen seventeen hundreds?

Phoebe:Where the life expectancy of the average witch is what fifteen minutes?

_Someone rustles a bush behind them they gasp turning round to see a witch hunter standing_ _there_.

Man Four:Find anything Micah?

_He stares at them Piper gets ready to freeze him but Prue grabs her wrist._

Micah:No there's nothing here ride on?

Man Four:Ride on men.

_Micah puts his index finger to his lips._

Micah:Shah...

_He runs off._

Piper:Hiwhy didn't you let me freeze him?

Prue:I don't know there was something about him.

_Once the witch hunters disappear they walk out the bushes._

Melissa: He was probably a witch sympathiser.

Phoebe: Who?

Melissa: A person that likes witches.

Piper: You know what? I don't care why we're here I just wanna get home I've a life to live and decorations to hang so where's the damn vortex?

Prue: I don't know where the.

_Someone puts bags over their heads they all scream._

Halliwell Manor Hallway Two Thousand

_The Grimlock's are still frozen Darryl and Andy is looking at them while Leo's looking around where the vortex appeared_.

Darryl: First demons I've ever seen except that blonde chick with the funky snake tongue thingy what are they?

Leo: I don't know.

Andy: Then how do you know they didn't make the girls and Mel disappear?

Leo:Becausethat's different that's a time portal my bosses sent them through which is closed now damn it Mel wasn't even supposed to go through only they were until Phoebe clung to her.

Darryl:Who you?

Andy: He's Prue Phoebe and Piper's white lighter.

Darryl: You mean like what Mel is?

Leo: Yeah listen I've gotta get you two out of here before they unfreeze.

Darryl: Whoa hold it we're not going anywhere alright.

Leo:Look I don't have time to argue okay I've gotta figure out how to get rid of these demons before the girls return otherwise they're sitting ducks.

Andy: (Worried) you sure they're coming back?

Leo:They'd better have they've gotta do it before Halloween ends which means.

Andy: Which means you'll need our help.

Darryl: (Shocked) you crazy Andy?

Andy: Yes I am Darryl we have to help its things what Prue Phoebe and Piper do that make us cops in the first place.

Leo:You don't know what you're up against here.

Andy: Neither does you Leo meaning you'll need us around to help figure it out look I love Prue and her sisters and if anything happened to them I'd never forgive myself.

Leo:Alright Piper said that they vanquished these demon's last year so the first thing we have to do is.

_The Grimlocks unfreeze._

Darryl: Run.

_Darryl Andy and Leo run upstairs Darryl and Andy stop and shoot them with their guns green goo oozes out of them and they fall on the ground._

Andy: Come on let's go.

Grimlock One:At least we can't die.

Grimlock Two: Butthey can.

Grimlock One:We have to figure out where the witches went.

Grimlock Two:We know where they went Cole got them with the girl but if he fails they'll be back and they'll be in our way.

Coven Cave Sixteen Seventy

_In a cave Prue Phoebe Piper Melissa and some women are there the women pull the bags off their heads two women called Eva and Sally curtsey in front of them._

Eva:Blessed be.

_The girls and Melissa look confused._

Sally: Our prayers have been answered we need your help.

Prue:Excuse me?

Eva:Forgive us for the manner which you were brought here but we had to make sure you were whom we sent for this doorway would've told us if you were evil.

_She points to any opening in the cave._

Piper:Huh where can we get one of those?

Phoebe:So who do you think we are then?

Sally:Whythe four most powerful witches are of all time of course.

Prue:Four? No I think you mean three Mel's not a witch.

Eva: But the spell we used specifically called for witches it wouldn't have brought anyone else.

Piper: Well your spells wrong Mel's a white lighter someone who protects witches.

Sally: Our spells not wrong miss it called for witches and here you are so you tell me who's wrong.

Prue: We're telling you Mel's not a witch right tell them Mel, Mel?

_Knowing her number's up Melissa answers back._

Melissa: Their right Prue I am a witch and half white lighter from my father's side.

Phoebe: (Angry) you lied to us?

Melissa: I had to you know the rules white lighter and witches are not allowed to be together I couldn't tell you otherwise the Elders would've fought out well they'll know now won't they.

Piper: (Angry) how do you think we'll ever be able to trust you again?

Melissa: I don't me only hope I can make it up to you somehow.

Eva: I'm sorry to bother you ladies but we don't have much time my names Eva a midwife witch and free citizen of the colony of Virginia this is Sally my friend and these good women my coven.

_She points to them._

Sally: Come now.

_The women hand Prue Phoebe Piper and Melissa a dress each_ _seeing her pistols they back away._

Melissa: Oh its okay see there toys not real there part of my Halloween costume.

_Taking them out the holsters she puts the pistols beside her._

Eva: Your clothes its amazing women in the future wear so little.

Melissa: (Laughing) you should see the skimpy nightdresses the stores offer.

Sally: No one can suspect you've come here from the future witches mustn't have to hide there what year you from?

Piper:Nineteen ninety nine.

Phoebe:What years it now?

Eva:Sixteen seventy.

Melissa: (Thinking to herself) The year Melinda Warren was born that's who their here to save okay Mel you don't want to fuck up anymore so just play along as if you don't know anything.

Prue:Oh.

Piper: So why do you need our help?

Sally:To save a magical baby prophesied to be born tonight?

Phoebe: Save it from whom?

Eva:A dark practitioner who kidnapped the baby's mother in hopes of raising the child evil If that happens good magic will never flourish in the new world you must rescue Charlotte then bring her here so we can deliver her baby in our own protective circle.

Melissa:Wait a minute you have the power to bring us through time but not the power to set her free?

Sally:Well we cast spells to prepare your way but we know it was the power of All Hallows Eve that brought you here not us.

Prue:All Hallows Eve?

Eva:A witches most sacred day the day when the source of all magic can be tapped into how can you not know about All Hallows Eve?

Phoebe:It's not what it used to be.

Piper:Wait a minute you can tap into that power to send us home right?

Melissa: She can't if the Elders sent us here then there the ones to send us back which they won't do until you've saved Charlotte.

Piper:Great.

Prue:Okay guys I've an idea what times it?

_Piper looks at her watch. _

Piper:It's two fifteen.

_Sally looks at her watch. _

Sally: Oh you've made a big clock so small you must possess great magic.

Piper:Nojust a good credit card.

Prue: So do you two either have a plan?

Eva:Yes.

_Sally holds up a small bottle. _

Sally: This vial holds a potion, which will put the men who guard the house to sleep.

_She hands it to Melissa. _

Eva: Then you'll use your powers to bring the mother back here.

Melissa:Easy for her to say.

_Melissa gives the potion to Prue._

Virginia Village

_Prue Piper Phoebe Melissa and Eva walk out of the bush they are wearing dresses and a cape. _

Eva:We must be careful.

Phoebe:Looks like they're having a party.

Eva: It's the kidnapper Ruth Cobb she's pretending to mock All Hollows Eve but I know better she's really tapping into the powers of dark magic.

_They see witch hunters' near by._

Piper:Looks like our welcoming committee.

Melissa:Witch hunters'.

Eva:Hunters of good witches maybe if they work for Ruth they're after us.

_Prue sees Micah nearby._

Prue:Not all of them he seems alright.

_They walk closer to the village._

Eva:Beware the talismans.

_She points to the talismans hanging on the tree._

Eva: They've barred our way each time we've tried to rescue Charlotte.

Phoebe:Oh honey those don't really pack much of a punch where we come from.

_Prue Phoebe and Piper walk forward._

Melissa: Guys I really don't think you should.

_A bright light shines out the talisman they fly backwards a bell rings the village people start yelling and running around._

Phoebe:What the hell was that?

_Eva and Melissa help them up. _

Piper:Talismans?

Prue:No way talismans have that much power.

Eva:They've never have before Ruth's using the magic of All Hallows Eve.

_Guards gallop towards them on their horses. _

Melissa: Guards!

Prue:Alright I've got him I've got him.

_She uses her power but nothing happens. _

Phoebe: Uh…

Piper:What just happened? What's the matter?

Prue:I don't know.

_She tries again nothing works._

Phoebe: Piper?

_Piper tries freezing them but it doesn't work the guard shoots at them they scream Piper continues to trying freezing them but it still doesn't work._

Eva:Use your powers.

Melissa:We don't have any.

Eva: What?

Phoebe:Run!

_A guard shoots hitting Eva's arm she yells in pain they run into the bushes. _

Ruth's House

_Inside Ruth's looking out the window watching she walks over to Charlotte who's lying painfully in bed._

Ruth:It appears your witch friend has brought others to try and rescue you unfortunately she's been wounded.

_Charlotte groans in pain._

Ruth: Easy Charlotte we don't want anything bad happening to your baby does us?

Charlotte:I won't let you have my baby.

Ruth:You don't have much choice especially since someone special has recently arrived to ensure it.

_She walks into another room there's a man standing in a dark corner. _

Second Room

Man:How much longer Ruth?

Ruth:Soon by nightfall perhaps you imbued the talismans with great power care to share your secrets? Who you? Where'd you come from? Pray tell.

_The man walks into the light it's Cole but with shoulder-length hair. _

Cole:I've come from the future and I'm here to change it.

Coven Cave 

_Melissa's checking Eva's wound._

Melissa: Hmm that's good.

Piper: What is?

Melissa: The bullet damage it's only partial I should be able to get it out with the right tools.

Sally: (Angry) we don't need your help thank you.

Melissa: If that's not removed it could seep into her arm further causing her to bleed internally look I may've only been a doctor and not a surgeon in my timeline but I have removed partial bullet wounds before please let me help her.

Sally: (Relenting) Fine what do you need?

_Melissa mouths out instructions to the women._

Prue: Eva we're sorry our powers we didn't know.

Eva:(Angry)Just leave us and go back to wherever it is you came from we asked for the most powerful witches of all time instead we get powerless frauds.

Phoebe:I know you're a little disappointed but powerless frauds aren't that a bit harsh?

Piper:We do have powers or at least we did have them we just can't access them right now.

Melissa: Been as we don't exist yet neither would our powers.

_The women give Melissa her stuff._

Melissa: Oh thank you Eva this is goanna hurt okay as there isn't any morphine for the pain I'll have to do the best I can understand?

_Eva nods her head._

Melissa: Alright I'll try and be as gentle as possible.

_She eructates the wound with a cloth and some alcohol then prying it open with scissors Melissa uses a pair of tongs to slowly pull the bullet out Eva groans a little._

Eva:Protecting this baby's my destiny how can we've come this far just to fail?

Phoebe:We've been asking ourselves the same thing.

_Melissa pulling out the bullet fully sets it by the side._

Melissa: Now I've just to close the wound and bandage it up needle thread and the other cloth please.

_Prue gives them to her._

Melissa: Thanks Prue.

_She carefully dabs the spot dry then closes it up using the needle and thread Eva groans again after Melissa's finished she wraps the bandage around Eva's arm and ties it up._

Melissa: There we are good as new how does that feel not too tight?

Eva: No its fine thank you, you really have a way with your hands.

Melissa: My family thought so to they said I had the talent for fixing things.

Prue: Eva doesn't give up on us yet please I know we can help.

Phoebe:Yeah we've been through tougher jams than this.

Piper:We have?

Phoebe:Of course.

Melissa:Look Evawe were born witches that makes us innately magical maybe you can teach us how to tap into that.

Eva:There's not enough time.

Prue:We're quick studies.

Hallowell Manor Attic Two Thousand

_Leo's looking through the book of shadows while Darryl's walking around holding his gun._

Andy:I'm telling you Darryl that things not goanna work on them trust me it takes a lot more to kill those things.

Darryl:Maybe so but it makes them think twice about it otherwise they would've blasted in on us by now that plus it's the only two things we've got.

Leo:Maybe not I think I've found who they are Grimlock's underground demon's who are sensitive to light and steal children's sight so they can see the aura that surrounds good people and strangle them with it.

Andy:That snake tongued blondes looking better and better.

Leo:At least there's a vanquishing potion here.

_Darryl walks near the door and the Grimlocks start strangling him through the keyhole Darryl drops his gun and starts to cough. _

Leo:Darryl.

_Andy runs towards him the Grimlocks barge in Leo orbs out and orbs back in beside Darryl and Andy he grabs them and orbs out. _

Halliwell Manor Kitchen 

_Leo Andy and Darryl orb in Darryl continues coughing._

Leo:Itold you didn't know what you're up against.

Darryl: Yeah thanks.

Leo:Come on we've a potion to cook up.

Ruth's house Sixteen Seventy

_Ruth's laying out tarot cards in front of her Charlotte groans in pain._

Ruth:Her contractions are coming closer together.

_Cole soaks a cloth in a bowl of water._

Ruth: It won't be long now.

_Cole walks over to Charlotte with the wet cloth and reaches out to her._

Charlotte:Don't touch me.

Cole:There's no need for you to be anymore uncomfortable then you have to be.

Charlotte:Really? Then let me go I beg you.

Cole:Even if I could it wouldn't help another would be sent to take you right back.

_Turning a tarot card over Ruth gasps. _

Cole: What is it? What do you see?

_He walks back over to her turning over the remaining tarot cards she answers him._

Ruth:A force of great good here from your time they've come for the baby as well they're not along a companion travels with them someone very close to them who comes from far into their future.

Cole:The sister's and their descendant it's not surprising my traveling here undoubtedly alerted the other side.

Ruth:But this new force and the other.

Cole:Don't worry I'll handle them you make sure she stays here through midnight.

Coven Cave

_Eva hands Prue Phoebe Piper and Melissa some small dolls made out of wheat._

Eva:Here.

Piper:Dolls? We tap into our powers using dolls?

Sally:There not just dolls their totems they remind us of the wisdom and power of women.

Phoebe:But what do they have to do with.

Eva:A witches' journeys a walk of wisdom collected over the years Phoebe.

_She cuts an apple in half. _

Sally: Wisdom gives witches power, power frightens the fearful and ignorant.

Prue:Well that'd certainly explain why witches in our time are made to look silly on Halloween.

Eva:And this magic and knowledge's forgotten?

Melissa: We can get it back if you teach us.

Sally: Here.

_She picks up a witches hat._

Sally: The conical hats a spiritual point.

_She places it on Phoebe's head._

Sally: It helps us channel our magic keeps us centered focused the apple holds a pentacle in its heart.

_She holds up half an apple._

Sally: Add a laurel leaf and you'll block the path of evil.

_She places a leaf over the center of the apple._

Prue:A simple laurel leaf?

Eva:Simple but powerful remember there's magic all around you especially on this night.

Piper:What's with the masks?

Eva:Demon's walk freely on All Hallows Eve a mask allows you to hide your identity.

_She hands a mask to Piper. _

Eva: Walk amongst them.

Phoebe:(To a woman holding a broom) May I see that?

_The woman hands her the broom._

Phoebe: Don't tell me we ride around on this thing.

Eva:Anything's possible Phoebe the brooms traditional purposes to sweep evil from your path sweep east to west.

_Phoebe sweeps east to west. _

Sally: The same path as the sun travels like anything else in magic it's how you do it with knowledge and reverence.

Phoebe:(Giggling) Wow do I feel silly.

_She gets a shock from the broom._

Phoebe: Ah!

Melissa: Whoa that was something.

Phoebe: Oh that was probably just a spark or whatever.

Eva:No you felt the power alright Sally will go with you to Ruth's house she'll give you the last few things you'll need I wish I could go with you.

Prue:Its okay you've armed us well.

Eva:Remember connect with the power of this day.

Ruth's House

_Cole's at the party Ruth walks up to him._

Ruth:Will you know what they look like?

Cole:What you doing here? I told you to stay at the house.

Ruth:Men and magic guard the house Charlotte's not going anywhere.

Cole:I've seen the future Ruth your ignorance's your destiny.

_He puts on a mask._

Village Outskirts

_Prue Phoebe Piper Melissa and Sally are walking to the village Sally gives them more witch tools._

Sally:OkayCharlotte should be in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs be weary Ruth's guards are everywhere if they see you with these they'll know your witches.

Prue:Don't worry us won't fail you this time.

Sally:I know you won't which of you will be standing guard for the others?

Piper:Phoebe.

Sally:If need be this will turn away evil spirits.

_She hands Phoebe a small pumpkin with a star carved out of it. _

Sally: Perhaps even a demon you think Ruth's summoned.

Phoebe:You're kidding right?

_Sally stares at her._

Phoebe: You're not kidding.

_She puts the pumpkin in her cape pocket._

Sally:Blessed be good luck.

_She walks away._

Prue:Alight trick or treat.

Piper:Wait a sec how we supposed to get Charlotte exactly? You heard Sally the places crawling with guards the front doors out of the question.

Melissa: Then we'll have to use the back one.

_Putting on their masks they walk into the village Phoebe heads in a different direction from Prue and Piper whilst Melissa walks along the front in search of the back entrance. _

Man:Care to know your future milady?

Phoebe:No thanks I'm pretty familiar with it already.

Man:Are you certain? I can show you the first initial of your true loves name.

Phoebe:Really? You can do that?

Man:With a simple peel of the apple.

Cole:Prove it.

_Cole walks up to them._

Phoebe:And why would you be interested sir?

Cole:Why wouldn't you be?

_There's silence._

Phoebe:Okay how do I do it?

Man:First.

_He peels an apple._

Man: Fill your heart with thoughts of love then close your eyes and blow on the peel.

_She does so._

Man: Drop the peel into the water and watch.

_He drops the peel into a bucket of water._

Phoebe:And how do apples know this big secret?

Cole:Why they're the fruit of all knowledge milady.

_The apple forms a C shape._

Man:It's a C the name of your true love begins with a C.

Phoebe: Cole.

_Cole looks at her shocked someone walks past Phoebe and into bumps her she drops the pumpkin Ruth standing near by sees it she points at Phoebe._

Ruth:Witch!

Cole:No.

_Micah runs over to Phoebe and searches her pockets._

Piper:Uh-oh.

Prue: Phoebe.

_They run over to her._

Ruth:You two grab the others.

_Two witch hunter's grab Prue and Piper._

Piper: (Worried) Where's Mel.

Phoebe: Got in hopefully.

Ruth:There's a fourth witch here somewhere find her.

_The other witch hunters look for Melissa._

Village People: Hang the witches Hang them all!

Micah:My pleasure.

_Micah stares at the girls Cole watches them get taken away a man comes out from behind the house with Melissa who has a pistol pointed to her head._

Man: Here's the other fought her trying to chat up one of the guards so she could get in the back entrance.

_Cole looks at her with a shocked look on his face. _

Man: What shall we do? Hang her with the others?

Cole: No she's mine.

_Melissa recognizes the voice and groans._

Melissa: Oh no.

Field

_Prue Phoebe and Piper are sitting on three horses under a tree with a noose around their neck the witch hunter's are watching._

Piper:Tell me this isn't happening.

Prue: Its happening Piper.

Phoebe: (Worried) Oh god what about Mel? What if she's dead?

Prue: Lets not think that okay maybe Ruth's questioning her why we're here.

_Micah rides up next to Prue. _

Micah:Hang witch hyah!

_The horses run out from underneath them and they're hung. _

Micah: Onward.

_The witch hunter's quickly ride away._

Field

_Prue Phoebe and Piper are still hanging Micah rides back looks around then cuts the rope with his knife the Halliwell's fall to the ground groaning in pain._

Micah:My apologies.

_He cuts the ropes around their hands._

Micah: A little trick I learned from the French run the noose line to the waist.

Phoebe:It's a good thing the other guards didn't see you do that.

_They stand up._

Piper:I don't understand how did you know you could trust him Prue?

Prue:By the look in his eyes he seemed genuine.

Phoebe: Well thank you for saving our necks.

Micah:My pleasure milady the names Micah.

_He kisses her hand. _

Phoebe: Phoebe nice to meet you.

Piper: Alright why do you keep saving us if you're running with the witch hunter's?

Micah:So I can undo their work whenever possible I've seen what dark magic can do if you're fighting that then I'm on your side I should get back before anyone gets suspicious.

Prue: Wait our friend the other one who was with us do you what's happened to her?

Micah: You mean is she dead? Not yet she's at the house with Ruth and her associate though I don't know how your goanna get her and Charlotte out.

Phoebe: We'll think of something thanks.

Micah:Anytime.

_He rides off._

Piper:Okay how are we goanna save Mel and the baby?

Prue:Well they think we're dead so they aren't expecting us.

Phoebe:And we're witches plus its All Hallows Eve so...

Piper:Alright glow elsewhere.

Phoebe: Alright.

Halliwell Manor Kitchen Nineteen Ninety Nine

_Leo's making the vanquishing potion he takes the wooden spoon out of the saucepan and smells it._

Leo: We need more thyme.

_Andy looks at his watch._

Andy: Can't help you their buddy it's almost nightfall.

Leo: No I'm talking about an herb it's for the potion it's over there.

_Darryl picks up a plate._

Darryl:Thyme right?

Leo:Yeah.

_He hands it to Leo._

Andy:You think they know what we're doing here?

Leo:Probably which explains why they haven't burst in on us yet?

_The doorbell rings._

Darryl:Trick or treaters.

Leo:Or a trap.

Andy: Didn't you say those things steal kid's sight?

_He nods._

Darryl: I'll go you two continue making the potion.

_Darryl starts to leave._

Leo:No I should go I can orb.

Darryl:Which might be exactly what they're waiting for no matter what happens you make sure you bring the girls and Mel home safely.

_He walks out of the kitchen._

Halliwell Manor Hallway

_Opening the door Dan's standing outside._

Dan: Darryl hey I was looking for Piper we were meant to meeting at P three.

Darryl:Sorry Dan she's a bit tied up at the moment family business you know.

Dan: Right I guess I'll see her later then.

Darryl: Okay bye.

_He shuts the door and goes back inside Darryl peeks into the living room and looks around he turns around and Grimlock ones standing there it punches him and he falls to the floor Grimlock two steals his sight he feels around the floor and finds the button for Prue's camera he pushes it and the flash goes off he runs out the room._

Ruth's House Sixteen Seventy

_Cole's talking to Melissa while Ruth stands near Charlotte._

Cole: I must say Mel I'm impressed hiding your identity for so long.

Melissa: I'm surprised the mighty Belthazor didn't figure it out sooner oh yes I know who you are the history books tell you a lot.

Cole: Really? Enlighten me.

Melissa: Your names Coleridge Benjamin Turner born in San Francisco in eighteen eighty three your father was Benjamin Coleridge Turner a statesman he married a woman called Elizabeth a demon who left soon after you were born your father raised you for three years not nothing who you or your mother were then one day while walking in the forest your she returned shimmering out of nowhere and killed Benjamin with an energy ball after snatching you from him then took you down to the underworld where the Source raised you to be evil years later you joined the Brotherhood of the Thorn and became the Source's right hand man it was there you learnt that your mother had killed your father by order of the Source from then on you hated him vowed revenge against your father so you continued working for him gaining information that could one day help vanquish him.

Cole: So you do know me then very well it seems.

Melissa: Naturally I know you don't really want to kill the charmed ones or me else you'd done it already.

Cole: How do you know I might not?

Melissa: Because you're falling in love with Phoebe and feeling something you've not felt in along time humanity.

_He starts feeling unnerved._

Melissa: Your human sides starting to suppress your demon one and you can't stop it that's why you won't kill me now you knew if Phoebe fought out you'd murdered her niece she'd never forgive you we can help you Cole we can get the source that's why I've come here I know the spell to vanquish him.

Village Outskirts

_Piper and Phoebe are near the bush Prue walks up to them._

Prue:I don't see Ruth or the guards what times it?

_Piper gets her watch out of her pocket._

Piper:Six o' clock we're running out of time and magic.

Prue:Well it doesn't change what we have to do.

Phoebe:How we goanna get past the talismans?

Prue:Do you remember what Eva said?

Phoebe:The fact we're powerless frauds?

Prue:No that magic's all around us part well it's time we learned how to access that

_Prue picks up a broom and hands it to Phoebe._

Prue: Just sweep away evil.

Phoebe:What? No funny hat?

_Piper picks the flowers off a lavender bush._

Piper:Didn't she say also Lavender was a protection herb?

_Prue picks some wheat and starts making a doll._

Prue:And the wisdom of the women before us will guide us again.

Piper: Okay sis gets sweeping.

Phoebe:Ugh.

_They walk near a house._

Phoebe:Which ways east?

Piper:Uh that way.

_She points to east Phoebe sweeps east to west and the broom lets off some sparks the broomstick glows._

Phoebe:Whoa did you see that?

Prue:Yeah keep going.

_She continues to sweep and the talismans glow and falls off the trees._

Phoebe:It's working.

Piper:Alright good.

_Nearby some witch hunter's grab Micah._

Prue: Micah.

_She starts to walk._

Phoebe:Prue don't.

Prue:They found him out us can't let them kill him.

Piper:We have to get to Mel and Charlotte sis what would Micah do in your place?

Prue: He'd do his duty like any friend would.

Piper: Exactly now lets go will the coasts clear.

_Prue and Piper start go inside the house._

Ruth's House

_Cole hears a commotion outside._

Cole: Stay here I'll go outside.

_He leaves the room Charlotte groans in pain._

Charlotte: (Worried) what's happening?

_Melissa standing over Charlotte answers her._

Melissa: You're in labour Charlotte your contractions are two minutes apart and your seven cm's dilated the baby's coming.

Charlotte: Oh god I feel like pushing.

Melissa: No Charlotte you mustn't just keep breathing like I showed you yeah?

_Melissa breathes like they do in Lamaze class Charlotte does the same but it doesn't work more commotions heard outside._

Melissa: Shouldn't you get that Ruth? The woman's in labour she's hardly goanna move is she?

Ruth: Fine.

_She exits the room Prue and Piper appear soon afterwards._

Piper: (Relieved) Mel thank god you're okay.

Melissa: (Smiling) Prue Piper (Worried) Uh-oh where's Phoebe?

Prue: It's alright she's outside down the lane waiting for us.

Charlotte: Who you people?

Melissa: Don't worry Charlotte their friends of mine here to take you back to Eva the same as me which I'd suggest we do now or this kids goanna be born here.

Piper: How we supposed to get her out of here in this state?

Prue: We could use the cart we saw outside and get her back that way.

Melissa: Good thinking Prue okay Piper grab her left side I'll take her right oh there are pistols in a cupboard along the hall with powder beside them Prue pick um up we may need them.

Prue: Right.

_Piper and Melissa pick Charlotte up her waters break and starts trickling down her legs._

Piper: Oh god her waters just broke.

Outside Ruth's House 

_Outside Micah falls on the ground Cole's standing there holding a dagger which he's just stabbed him with Ruth runs over to him._

Ruth:Quick we must check the house.

Cole:No I know these witches and their relation they've already got Charlotte.

_He drops the dagger on the ground Prue Charlotte Piper and Melissa come out the house they head for the cart nearby the people sees them._

Melissa: Prue Piper gets her on.

Piper: Okay Charlotte that's it easy does it.

_They lead her on gently Piper climbs up afterwards._

Melissa: Prue take the reins.

Prue: Right.

_Prue gets on at the front and grabs the reins the witch hunter's move toward them holding the two pistols up Melissa aims both at them. _

Melissa: (Angry) Stop right there or I'll shoot.

_Thinking she's bluffing they move closer Melissa fires both pistols one at a witch hunters leg the other into someone's arm they groan in pain._

Melissa: (Angry) I warned you.

_Piper looks on astonished._

Piper: (Amazed) Jesus.

_Seeing her display they back away she climbs aboard the cart._

Prue: Giddy up horsy.

_They set off._

Cole: Follow me I know we're they're going.

_Coming down the end of the house they see Phoebe._

Piper: Hop on sis.

Phoebe: Where did you get this?

Piper: Come on Phoebe we don't have much time.

_Phoebe gets on with Charlotte and Piper and they continue on._

Witches Altar

_The cart heads past the witches altar._

Phoebe:The witch's altar.

Piper:Okay Charlotte we're almost there just a little further.

Charlotte:I can't.

Phoebe:Yes you can Prue can't you go any faster?

Prue: And risk the baby pop out no.

Charlotte:I'm sorry.

Piper: You can do this.

Charlotte:No I can't.

Melissa:Charlotte.

Charlotte:The baby's coming now!

Phoebe: Oh god.

Melissa: Prue stop the cart.

_She does so Melissa gets of._

Piper: Mel what you doing?

Melissa: Getting Charlotte off she's too far gone she'll have to have to baby here Phoebe Piper help me get her off will you?

_Phoebe and Piper help Melissa get Charlotte off._

Melissa: Okay Charlotte there's a blanket over there you can lay on.

_Charlotte lays down on the ground Melissa puts the blanket over her._

Piper:It's almost eleven you think the witch hunter's gave up on us?

_Phoebe sees the fire from the witch hunters' torches in the distance._

Phoebe: Not likely.

Prue:Alright what do we have?

Piper:We've got big problems a little time and a little magic.

Melissa:Didn't Eva say something earlier about Charlotte giving birth in a protective circle?

Phoebe:Can we make one of those?

Piper:I don't know we've got lavender and uh.

Phoebe:Isn't rosemary supposed to be good for protection?

Prue:Right and apples and laurel leaves block the path of evil.

Melissa: Put it all together it should work.

_Charlotte screams in pain._

Phoebe:Okay whose goanna deliver the baby?

Melissa: I will you and Prue worry about the witch hunter's.

Prue: Wait Mel can you do that? I thought you were a doctor not a midwife?

Future Melissa: Its okay Prue my best friend Suzanne worked as a midwife at the same hospital as me she taught me how to deliver babies trust me I can do this with Piper's help.

Piper:What? Hey.

_Piper and Melissa walk over to Charlotte._

Prue:Alright if there's ever a time were goanna connect it's now so Phoebe form a circle I'll work on the apples.

_Phoebe throws things around them in a large circle._

Melissa: (To Charlotte) Charlotte you're goanna have to be very quiet okay Piper take her hand.

Piper: Why?

Melissa: So you can give her moral support and encouragement.

Piper: Alright.

_She takes Charlotte's hand and starts talking to her._

Melissa: Okay the heads coming.

_Phoebe runs over to them._

Phoebe:It is?

Prue:Phoebe the circle.

Phoebe:Right the circle.

_She gets back to the circle._

Melissa:OkayCharlotte when you feel a contraction come on push got it?

_Whimpering Charlotte nods her head another contraction starts._

Melissa: Okay good push Piper keep talking to her.

_Charlotte pushes as Piper continues talking to her._

Phoebe:Oh no the witch hunter's are coming alright we can do his yes we can do this we have to do this.

_Phoebe goes back over to Prue. _

Prue:Alright here.

_She hands Phoebe an apple. _

Prue: Knowledge and reverence.

_They face each other. _

Prue/Phoebe:Knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence.

_Cole and Ruth are on their horses Cole stops riding. _

Ruth:What you doing?

Cole:Seeing what they've learned.

_The witch hunter's get closer._

Phoebe:Here they come.

Melissa: Keeping pushing Charlotte you're doing great I can see the elbows.

_Charlotte continues pushing._

Prue:Alright put it all together its goanna work.

_They throw the apples in different directions a protective circle forms around them one of the witch hunters hits it like he's hit a wall. _

Cole: They've connected it's all over now.

Ruth: Not yet.

Phoebe:How cools that? It actually worked.

_The witch hunter's fire their guns at them._

Phoebe: Or not!

Piper:It doesn't stop bullets.

Prue:Were running out of ammo.

Phoebe:Prue it's not like apples are goanna stop them is it.

_The witch hunter's continue shooting._

Melissa: Okay Charlotte one last push a very big one.

C_harlotte pushes with all her might one last time and the baby comes out with a cry._

Melissa: (Smiling) Oh it's a girl

_She gives the baby a quick check over._

Charlotte: (Panting) is she well?

Melissa: (Smiling) Very well she's perfect.

_Melissa wraps the baby in a blanket and hands her to Charlotte._

Prue:MelPiper gets Charlotte and the baby outta here.

Piper:Huh?

Phoebe:Okay I think I've an idea of what might really scare them.

_She puts on a witches hat and grabs a broom._

Piper:What you doing?

Phoebe:Embracing the cliché.

_She sweeps east to west and then sits on the broom the broom rises up into the air._

Prue: Nowthere's something you don't see everyday.

_Phoebe flies over the witch hunter's and cackles they quickly run off Phoebe giggles. _

Cole:You've gotta give them credit they're awfully good.

_He gets off his horse._

Cole: That's alright times on my side.

_A portal opens in the ground and he jumps in it, it closes the girls and Melissa sees Phoebe fly over the moon._

Coven Cave

_Eva's holding the baby she walks over to Charlotte and hands her back to her. _

Eva:(To Prue Phoebe Piper and Melissa) blessed be.

Prue:Isn't the future beautiful?

Sally:It is thanks to you, you found the power.

Melissa:Only becauseyou and Eva showed us where to look.

Prue:Guess we know where all that flying hag stuff started from you've only yourself to blame Phoebe?

Phoebe:I know it and I love it now if I can just figure out how to take it back with me hey what are "they" waiting for? Why haven't they sent us home yet?

Melissa:Obviously you haven't learned everything you're supposed to yet.

_Piper looks at her watch._

Piper:Well it's almost midnight so if we're goanna learn anything more we'd better hurry.

Charlotte:I promise you my daughter will know of the four powerful witches who came here to bring her into this world and we'll always be grateful to them won't we Melinda?

Prue:Melinda?

Charlotte:Yes Melinda, Melinda Warren.

Phoebe:Oh.

Charlotte:What is it?

Phoebe:I think we're related.

_The vortex opens the girls and Melissa gets sucked into it._

Halliwell Manor Hallway Two Thousand

_The vortex opens the Grimlocks are waiting there._

Grimlock OneTold you they'd come.

_Leo orbs in behind them._

Leo:Behind you.

_They turn around Leo splashes the potion on Grimlock one and he disappears Grimlock two starts strangling him he drops the potion Prue Phoebe Piper and Melissa come out of the vortex._

Prue:Hey haven't we vanquished you somewhere before?

_Using her power she flicks the potion puddle onto the Grimlock disappears Melissa runs over to Leo._

Leo:You guys alright?

_Melissa helps him up._

Melissa:Are we alright? Are you alright?

Leo:It's been a long day.

Phoebe:Tell us about it.

_Andy comes down stairs with Darryl._

Prue:(Smiling) Andy.

Andy: (Smiling) Prue your okay thank god.

_They run over and hug each other._

Piper: Oh my god Darryl?

Darryl: Piper?

Andy: Its goanna be alright partner Leo.

Leo:I got it.

_He walks over to Darryl. _

Leo: Darryl opens your eyes.

_He does so Leo restores his sight. _

Leo: Happy Halloween.

P Three

_Snake River Conspiracy's playing there Prue Piper Andy and Melissa are standing at the bar Phoebe holding a pumpkin walks past a guy holding a broom._

Phoebe:Use that broom with reverence got it.

_She walks up to them. _

Phoebe: Halloweens now officially my favorite holiday.

_She puts the pumpkin on the bar._

Piper:Who knew?

Phoebe:We didn't but we should've so much knowledge so much power we lost but we'll get it back.

Prue:Okay one crash course at a time huh Phoebe.

Melissa:Yeah it's too bad Darryl didn't feel like celebrating with us.

Andy: He saw a lot today I think he needs time to sort it all out.

Prue:So do we I mean it's bad enough the source and the triad wants us dead but to send someone back to wipe out our whole line do the Elders have any clue whose it is?

Melissa: None that they're sharing but surely if the guy was really evil he would've killed you already.

Piper:I think it was the man who hit on Phoebe at the party.

Phoebe:Hang on sec not every guy I meet wants to kill me maybe he liked me.

Melissa: (Smiling) I can imagine he was ecstatic about you.

Andy:Well you saved your ancestor that's the important thing.

Piper:Yeah if it hadn't been for Mel right there in full doctor mode deliveringour great, great, great, great, whatever, great grandmother we wouldn't be here now.

_Melissa actually smiles._

Phoebe:Too bad we couldn't save her from moving from Virginia to Salem that would've been nice.

Prue: Well you can't change history for better or worse.

_She sees a guy chatting to a woman across the room who looks like Micah._

Prue: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Melissa: What is it Prue?

Prue: See that guy over there if he looks exactly like Micah.

_The gang turns round and sees him._

Piper: Hey Prue you're right.

Andy: (Miffed) who's Micah?

Phoebe: A friend who helped us in the past.

_Dan comes over by the bar and kisses Piper hating it Melissa gets up to leave._

Melissa: If you don't mind guys I'm going to bed I'll see you all tomorrow.

Prue: Okay Mel night and thanks for everything.

Melissa: No problem.

_She walks into the back room and closes the door._

Piper: Hi Dan listen I'm really sorry about today I got held up and.

Dan: I know Darryl told me family business.

Piper: Yeah look it doesn't happen often.

Phoebe: Only often enough.

Piper: (Looking at Phoebe angrily) Phoebe but I hope that hasn't put you of going out with me.

Dan: No it hasn't but next time something like that happens please tell me so I don't end up waiting for you a long time.

Piper: Of course dance?

Dan: Sure.

_They go onto the dance floor and move about Cole walks down the stairs dressed as an angel._

Phoebe: (Talking to Prue)Oh my turn.

_She walks over to him. _

Phoebe: (Smiling) Hey.

Cole:(Smiling) Hey.

Phoebe:I was beginning to think I got stood up.

Cole:Sorry yeah work I guess just lost track of time.

Phoebe:That's okay I got kind of hung up myself.

_There's silence._

Phoebe:(Laughing)so you're an angel then?

Cole: Oh this? Not really.

_Phoebe moves closer to him._

Phoebe:That's alright neither am I either?

P Three Lockeroom

_Sitting on a bench someone finishes writing an entry in his or her diary they shut it up and open their locker and put it inside looking in you see pictures of Prue her stolen perfume and cosmetics and the wine glass that was taken._

Fletch: Hey Abbey you coming yet?

_She turns round looking at him._

Abbey: Be right with you Fletch.

_Closing the locker she leaves the room the scene fades._

The End


End file.
